With Age
by XxJuStxN0thInGxX
Summary: With age comes knowledge, love and pain. One shot.KeiSho.


Posted previously on LiveJournal under same account name

Fiction includes a romantic/sexual relationship between Kei and Sho. Of course if you've watched Moon Child you're probably and Hyde and Gackt fan. So really people, should this be a warning?

Enjoy.

* * *

Sho was ten.

The youth's wide eyes watched intently from behind a dumpster, unsuccessfully trying to ignore the rotting stench coming from it. A sharp 'snap' echoed through the filthy alleyway. Gasp betraying his hidden presence, Sho saw his idol's eyes flicker to him, too late to hide. Sho stood motionless as he was spotted, anticipating anger from Kei since he had disobeyed the vampire's orders to stay in the rundown motel room they rented that night on the little money Sho had stolen from a candy shop.

The rage never came and Kei lowered his mouth on the broken neck of his victim, tearing flesh away to draw blood, his eyes still focused on the boy, looking for a reaction.

Sho made no movement, continuing to observe quietly as he could, sickeningly fascinated by the way his guardian fed. He did not know who the woman in Kei's arms was, but he guessed she deserved to die for the sleazy clothes she wore and the overdone make-up. Kei had warned him to watch out for those kinds of women when he got older. Although Sho had not understood entirely, he guessed they were bad people, because Kei only hurt the bad people.

Then Kei sank down to the disgusting ground with the body, eagerly sucking out blood. When he finished and glanced up, red fluid dripping down his chin he saw that the child remained in the same position the entire time. "Now are you scared?" This was the first time Sho had actually seen him kill and not just drink.

Sho shook his head. "No."

Kei smiled.

* * *

Sho was thirteen. 

The brunette examined the gun in his hands, turning it every which way to admire the sleek black structure. There was a crude beauty about it, and the cold weapon seemed to radiate power. Sho fingered the trigger and pulled it back, hearing a click and nothing more. No bullets.

That night the boy hastily fumbled to withdraw the gun, hands shaking with panic. He barely heard Kei's loud shouts above the pounding in his ears, finally extracting the weapon. He took too long taking aim at their intended victim, screaming when razor pain seared his left flank.

Gritting his teeth through the incredible physical agony, he shot almost blindly before Kei could come to his rescue. Blood pooled around the man's head. The rouge bullet had shattered a hole in his skull. Sho stared at the corpse, gun limp in his hand out of his disbelief. He had just killed.

Back at their home, while he cleaned the bullet wound in Sho's side Kei mumbled endless fond insults.

* * *

Sho was sixteen. 

"It's a terrible habit."

Sho grimaced over the unlit cigarette trapped between his full lips, trying for the fifth time to get the lighter in his hand to produce a flame. "You do it!" the boy called out defiantly, swiping his thumb over the tiny wheel. He cried out in triumph when the sparks and gas finally combined to create a miniscule fire, but in his celebration he accidentally blew it out, back at square one.

"That doesn't mean you should, and I can't die from it."

"That doesn't mean you should," Sho childishly stuck his tongue out at Kei and managed to work the lighter again. He lifted the flame to the tip of the cigarette, letting the paper and tobacco smolder before inhaling like he had seen the vampire do many times. He coughed violently when the smoke burned his throat and nostrils, his eyes watering.

Kei laughed at the teenager's pathetic attempts, swiping the lighter from him to effectively ignite his own cigarette, easily breathing in the poisonous vapors. "You're trying too hard."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Sho scowled and took another drag from the cigarette, slower that time. His tongue prickled bitterly from the unfamiliar chemical irritation, taste buds rejecting this foreign and unpleasant indulgence. Sho blew out, watching wispy grey curls unfold in the air. Excited, Sho breathed in too crudely again, gagging on the overdose of fumes.

The boy glared at Kei's clearly amused expression, determined to impress his older companion. He continued carefully, caressing the cancer stick between the middle and index fingers of his left hand during the intervals that it was not stuck in his mouth. Nicotine bit at his gums and teeth, infecting his bloodstream with the addicting drug.

Sho leaned back in the chair he sat, tilting his head upward while exhaling hazy clouds. He tapped ash into a set tray, his head full of notions of how cool he must look letting the smoke slip from his mouth, wishing he had a mirror to admire himself and his new act.

"So how is it?" Kei questioned curiously.

Sho smiled around his cigarette. "I like it."

"Idiot."

* * *

Sho was eighteen. 

"It's illegal," Kei sighed with exasperation, rubbing his temple with his fingers.

"So is murder," Sho replied smartly, dipping a finger experimentally into the warm and milky liquid. He licked off the moisture, the fermented flavor of rice springing up. Within a few seconds he drained the glass of its alcoholic content, grinning. "That's good."

After only four glasses Sho was drunk, hanging off Kei while giggling stupidly about how pretty the vampire's hair looked in the moonlight. Kei rolled his eyes, pressing his hands against the firm muscle of Sho's chest to push him away. The younger male whined a protest, clinging harder, and complained annoyingly about wanting another drink.

Desperate to shut him up and frustrated by the alluring scent of intoxicated blood, Kei crashed their mouths together, hearing a quiet moan of response.

* * *

Sho was nineteen.

Kei was amazed how swiftly the boy's cries of pain had turned into ones of pleasure. The golden body withered beneath his own, smooth long legs hooked around his waist, maddening noises emitting from Sho's swollen, pretty lips. Repeatedly claiming the beautiful youth as his own, Kei left dark heavy marks all along Sho's neck, panting in time with each needy buck of his hips.

The boy smelled more irresistible than ever before as Kei stripped his innocence, hungrily taking in the artful naked human that was so hotly gasping his name. Kei inhaled the lustful scent of his new lover, groaning at the stimulant. Sho's nails stung the skin of his back, crescent shaped imprints drawing blood to the surface of the angel-inked shoulder blades. Their bodies melted together as perfectly as Kei's lips melted with Sho's, tongues weaving between their mouths.

Kei growled when Sho's body began to tense and the vampire released his restrained nature, sinking his extended incisors into Sho's vulnerable throat. The vampire purred in absolute delight at the sinfully delicious metallic tang of blood, hearing the brunette's soft cry, and felt Sho's white ribbon ecstasy ornament his stomach.

Sho swore breathlessly when the warm sensation of Kei's release filled him, moaning at the licks Kei nursed around the wound he had inflicted.

* * *

Sho was twenty-one.

Kei threw on the red hoodie, silently slipping to the front door of their home. Fingers curled around the handle he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, ready to disappear without a trace. Twisting the knob, Kei forced his torn desires down, swallowing the human need for companionship... but, it couldn't hurt to say goodbye.

Ripping his hand off the handle Kei returned to the bedroom where Sho slept peacefully, blankets kicked off to one side exposing his nude back. The young man subconsciously hugged a pillow, body trying to make up for the loss of Kei's usual warmth beside him.

Affection bubbled throughout the vampire's veins, and he adjusted the blankets, tucking them in around Sho's lissome figure so he would not grow cold with the night. Brushing stray strands of silk hair from the handsome face, Kei planted a tender kiss to Sho's temple. Sho stirred and muttered something, but did not awake, yet a smile ghosted his parted lips.

"I love you," Kei whispered and vanished just as he had always meant to.

* * *

Sho was thirty.

Kei kept his eyes directed at his own lap, trying to mentally drown out the sound of his visitor's rich voice. He had not anticipated this. When he'd left he knew it would be the last time he saw his friends, the last time he would be in Sho's presence. Now it was all turned around.

He had been fine on his own. No one else to be concerned for and no feelings of guilt to weigh him down layer by layer. He'd settled back into the lone lifestyle he had before he'd met Sho and it was simple.

Lifting his eyes he looked at Sho through the glass. Maturity cut away the boyish features and Kei found himself looking at a man, however secretly amused he was to see the ridiculous braids were still a part of Sho's hairstyle.

* * *

Sho was dying. 

"Damn it, you..." Kei could not find a word cruel enough to use. "Sho! Sho, come on, open your eyes." He pressed his hand on the bullet wound like he hoped to magically heal it with his insistent touch. "You're not going to leave me."

From the day he befriended Sho he had told himself that there would come a day when he would have to let Sho die. "Not like this." Kei growled, wiping blood from his friend's chin. "Forgive me." He tipped Sho's head to the side.

He lowered his mouth to Sho's throat, hearing the weakening pulse. Now or never... Kei bit softly, moaning and despite his addition to Sho's taste he pulled away quickly. Using his teeth he slashed the delicate skin of his right wrist, smearing his own blood over Sho's lips. He forced droplets into Sho's mouth until his tongue flickered out.

Kei pressed his bleeding wrist firm to Sho's mouth, sighing with relief when Sho started to drink greedily. The younger man was still weak so it did not take much of Kei's strength to pull his hand away, cradling the body in his arms as Sho cried out in pain and the turning began.

* * *

Kei watched Sho's stoic expression as the dawning rays graced the smooth skin of his face. Sho had always been breathtaking and his beauty had only been enhanced with the transformation that happened years ago. Kei's own skin tingled at the heat of the sun. Letting out a final sigh of defeat Kei relaxed in the car seat, listening to the peaceful sounds of the waves washing the beach sand. 

As their bodies began to burn Sho reached over and slid a hand into one of Kei's, giving the older vampire a full, genuine, charming smile.

Sho was his.

* * *

A/N: Comments are lovely. 


End file.
